a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and method for performing an automatic control over a velocity of an automotive vehicle in which the apparatus is mounted so as to maintain an inter-vehicle distance from the vehicle to another vehicle running ahead of the vehicle to follow up the other vehicle.
b) Description of the Related Art
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication (non-examined) No. Heisei 3-153426 published on Jul. 1, 1991 exemplifies a previously proposed automatic vehicular velocity control system.
In the previously proposed automatic vehicular velocity control system disclosed in the above-identified Japanese Patent Application First Publication, a vehicular engine output control method is disclosed in which a, so-called, auto-cruise control function such that a vehicular velocity is controlled to maintain a preset vehicular velocity is provided and a traction control function such that an engine output is reduced, with an engine throttle valve closed, in accordance with a slip rate of vehicular road wheels if slips of the vehicular road wheels occurs is provided.
In this method, a traction control signal is outputted to an auto-cruise control system from a traction control system. In the auto-cruise control system, its controller determines whether the traction control signal is inputted during an ordinary auto-cruise control operation.
When no traction control signal is inputted, the auto-cruise control is continued.
When the traction control signal is inputted, the auto-cruise control is inhibited and a higher priority on controls is given to the traction control.